TUAOA: The Rock Lee Manga Fan Fiction Story
by lulamaemobster
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are in for a Wild Night. Last Halloween Special


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW, THE CHARACTERS AND/OR THE MUSIC **

Sakura and Naruto were on their way back from a mission, they decided to stop and rest for the night.

"You make camp, Naruto," said Sakura. "I'll make our meal."

"Why can't I make the meal?"

"'Cuz all you'd do is make ramen, yes, I know about you."

"Damn it."

As they prepared camp, a terrible storm rolled in. The storm was so bad that it destroyed their camp.

"Where the hell did this storm come from?" asked Naruto as they sought shelter underneath a tree.

"Out of nowhere it looks like," replied Sakura. "I know we're shinobi but we can't sleep in this."

"What are we going to do?"

"Didn't we pass a home a while ago?"

"That's right, let's go."

They backtracked a few miles as Sakura began to feel a little a bit of despair.

**In the velvet darkness of the blackest night  
Burning bright, there's a guiding star  
No matter what or who you are.**They came to the home, which was a large estate, unknown to them, they were being watched from a window.

There's a light over at the Snake Lord Place  
There's a light burning in the fireplace  
There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life.

I can see the flag fly, I can see the rain  
Just the same, there has got to be  
Something better here for you and me.

There's a light over at the Snake Lord Place  
There's a light burning in the fireplace  
There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life.

**The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming  
Flow Tsukiyomi slow, let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life.**

There's a light over at the Snake Lord Place  
There's a light burning in the fireplace  
There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life.

Naruto and Sakura knock on the door, which was answered a few moments later by a man with a hunchback.

"Good evening," said the man who looked to be a servant.

"Hello," returned Naruto.

"The master isn't expecting any quests this evening," the servant said as people were arriving at the house.

"I'm sorry to impose but we don't have anywhere to stay during this torrential downpour," Naruto said as thunder flashes.

"Come in."

Naruto and Sakura enter the house and begin try and warm themselves.

"You're in luck, the master is celebrating his newest triumph tonight," the servant said as he lit the fireplace for Naruto and Sakura's benefit.

"I'm lucky, you're lucky, we're all lucky!" shouted a female servant who was unnoticed on the stairs until her outburst.

"That's Karin, my name is Kabuto."

"The name's Naruto and this is Sakura," replied Naruto.

"What kind of triumph?" asked Sakura.

"He's succeeded in his quest on obtain all of the world's jutsu," said Kabuto.

"Really? So he's a shinobi?"

"Yes, one of the greatest ever," said Kabuto. "Hopefully we can return to our home land after tonight."

"What land is that?" asked Naruto.

Kabuto began to tell Naruto of their land.

**Kabuto **_**Anko**_

**It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, **_**not for very much longer**_**  
I've got to keep control**

I remember doing the Sound Wave  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling

Kabuto opens the door to the ball room where they come face too face with the master of the house's guests.**  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!**_**It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
**_**With a bit of a mind flip  
**_**You're there in the sound's grip**_**  
And nothing can ever be the same  
**_**You're spaced out on sensation**_**, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Sound Wave again!  
**A girl named Karin with red hair that was short and wild on one side but long brushed on the other entered the room.**  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a bow on his back and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Sound Wave again!**

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Sound Wave again!

Naruto and Sakura look at the group of people as they finished dancing.

"Naruto, say something," said the creeped out Sakura.

"Say, do any of you know the song Yura Yura?"

"Naruto," sighed Sakura. "These people are strange."

"Don't say that, Sakura. Not too long ago, you thought I was weird."

As Naruto spoke, an elevator lower behind them with a figure riding inside with their back turned to them. Sakura turned around to as the elevator reached stopped, suspense gripped Sakura as she tried to get Naruto's attention. He turned around at the same time as the figure to find the master of the house looking them over.

**How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover**"Hello, uh, sir," Naruto greeted as he was unsure if he was talking to a man or woman. "We're on our way back from a mission when this storm destroyed our camp. If it's okay with you, we'll just stay until the storm passes."

I'm just a Sweet Snake Sannin from The Village In The Sound.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old hentai movie.

The master fixes a drink ignoring Naruto as he greets his guests.

"Congratulations, Lord Orochimaru"

"Thank you for having us"

He throws his drink on the ground and begins to talk to Naruto.

**So you lost your tent, well, that's how it went?  
Well babies, don't you fret.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll keep you from being cold and wet.**

I'm just a Sweet Snake Sannin from The Village in The Sound.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I've been training a man with dark hair and a fan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Snake Sannin from the Village in the Sound.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici...pation!

**  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.**

Orochimaru enters the elevator and it takes him back upstairs.

"Come," said Kabuto. "The master plans to show everyone his accomplishment.

Kabuto lead them upstairs where they find Orochimaru standing on a balcony as the guests looked on. The lights went out and a spotlight shined upon him.

"It has always been my greatest desire to learn all of the jutsu in the world and now, in a few days, I will obtain the means to accomplish this feat."

He looks up as a platform lowers, Naruto and Sakura looks up as well.

"It looks like someone's up there," Sakura said to Naruto.

The platform reaches the ground and a cloaked figure steps off of it and begins to speak as Orochimaru follows him.

**The sword of Kusunagi is hanging over my head  
And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread  
Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery  
Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?**

I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed  
And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread  
My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go  
And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer...

Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
That ain't no crime

The sword of Kusunagi is hanging over my head  
And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread  
Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery  
Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?

Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
That ain't no crime

Orochimaru chased Sasuke around the room until he finally stops, finally having Sasuke in his arms, he show him off to Kabuto, Anko, and Karin.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Phenomenal, master" assured Kabuto.

"Your greatest work" added Anko.

"He's okay," Karin said not thinking anything of it.

"He's okay?" asked Orochimaru as he glared at her in disbelief. "He's more than okay, he carries the Sage of the Six Paths Seal of Approval."

The guests applauded as Orochimaru took Sasuke by the hand towards Naruto and Sakura.

"What do you think?" he asked Sakura.

"I think he's beautiful," Sakura said as Orochimaru noticed the enamored look she had on her face.

"That's enough!"

Orochimaru took Sasuke over to the center of the room. Orochimaru was about to take Sasuke upstairs to test out his body's capabilities when the door opened and out came Juugo much to Karin's excitement.

**Whatever happened to Saturday night  
When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?  
It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
Came into my life, I thought I was divine...**

I used to go trollin' with a chick who'd go  
And listen to the music on the radio  
A saxophone was blowin' on a rock & roll show.  
You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time.

Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll.

My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled  
My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt  
I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt  
She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine

Get back in front, put some hair oil on  
Master Sabu was singing his very last song.  
With your arms around your girl you'd try to sing along.  
It felt pretty good, oh, you really had a good time.

Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll.

As Juugo dances with Karin, Orochimaru takes his Kusunagi Sword and chases Juugo with it until he corners him and begins to stabs him to death as everyone watches.

"No!" cried Karin in horror as she watched Orochimaru thrust his sword into him over and over again.

When Orochimaru finished, walked back over to Sasuke as Karin ran off in tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but it was a mercy killing," Orochimaru said in defense. "Sure he was serviceable but no real ability like you."

Sasuke flashed his sharingan, which drove Orochimaru wild, he took Sasuke's arm and they left.

**But a deltoid and a bicep, a hot groin and a tricep  
Makes me shake, makes me wanna take The Sage of Six Paths by the...hand.**

In just seven days I can make you a man.

I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension.

In just seven days, I can make you a man  
Dig it if you can:  
In just seven days, I can make you a man.

"Come, it looks as if this storm is going to last the whole night, I'll show you to your rooms."

Kabuto leads them upstairs, unable to sleep, Sakura just lies in her room when her door opens.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Naruto," he answered.

"Good, I need some company. This place is creepy."

"Very," he replied as he sat on her bed. "Sakura, there's something I have to hell you."

"What?"

"I don't know if you know but I'm madly in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, ever since I've laid eyes on you," he said as he closed in on her.

"What should I do?" she thought? "I do kinda like him but not like that."

Before she knew it, her decision was already made as Naruto's lips were pressed into hers.

"This is okay, I guess," she thought as she shared her first kiss with Naruto.

They made out and he started to reach his hand down her pants, surprised, she inadvertently bit his lip, which made him transform.

"You?" she shouted as she looked into the eyes of Orochimaru.

"Hmm, yes, but isn't it wonderful?"

"Wait, I never would've if I knew it was you."

"No?"

"No" she replied.

"You seem so tense, why not relax a little?" he said as he started to kiss her on her neck.

The softness of his feminine lips felt good on her skin as she started to accept his advances.

"Wait, get off of me, you weirdo!" as she pushed him off of her.

He just giggled as he left the room, Naruto was in his room unable to sleep as well.

"I hope Sakura's okay," he thought as his door opened. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Naruto," the visitor said.

"Sakura?"

"I want you."

"Doesn't everyone?" he arrogantly asked as she jumps on top of him.

They started to make out, while Naruto took off her shirt. Once he got it off, he took her breasts into her mouth. Lost in the moment, he bit her nipple, which made her transform, he looked up to find Orochimaru enjoying the feel of his mouth on his chest.

"Aaaah!" Naruto screamed. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, well, it looks like I got further with you than I did with her."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his near lover off of him.

"Why? Didn't you like the way I touched you?" he asked as he tiptoes his fingers across Naruto's shoulder.

"Dude, if you don't take your fuckin' hands off of me, I'm going to kick your ass so hard your ancestors will feel it."

Kabuto and Anko watches on camera as Orochimaru continues to try and seduce Naruto, as their master tries to turn Naruto out, they decide to have a little fun. Kabuto heads to Orochimaru's bed chambers to find Sasuke resting in Orochimaru's bed after Orochimaru tested his body's abilities, Sasuke awakes to find Kabuto brandishing a torch like he as trying to burn him. Scared, Sasuke ran out of the chamber. In Naruto's room, he was still threatening Orochimaru, which seemed to make him increase them.

"Master," came from the intercom in the room.

"What, Kabuto?" sighed Orochimaru.

"Sasuke has escaped," answered Kabuto. "I've loosed the dogs."

"I'll be right there." Orochimaru said as he finally left Naruto alone.

"Finally, I would not go gay for that guy."

Sakura had decided to take a walk around the house to clear her head, she had ended up in the same place they first met Orochimaru. She could here the sound of someone whimpering.

"Who's there?"

After some searching she found Sasuke cowering in a corner with dog bites on his body and tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head.

"It's okay, I'll heal you."

As Sasuke heals him, she speaks to him about his condition.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked.

He remained silent, just shaking from fear.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me," she said as she caressed his face.

Her touch relaxed him and he stopped shivering as he returned her touch.

"That's better," she assured him with a smile.

He returned her smile as she noticed that he was naked except for his underwear.

**I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting...**

"You mean she's a virg…" Karin asked Anko as they watched them on a television set in there room.

"Uh-huh," Anko nodded with a smile as she was fixing her hair.

Sakura continued to caress Sasuke's skin

**Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more**

"More, more, more," Karin and Anko chanted together as they watched.**  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:**

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night.

As Sakura and Sasuke make love, Naruto decides to check on her but doesn't find her in her room. He locates Orochimaru to question him about Sakura's whereabouts.

"Where is she?" Naruto demands.

"Where's who?"

"Sakura, she's not in her room."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," defended Orochimaru.

"If you don't tell me where…"

"Who's that?" asked Orochimaru as he saw a masked man snooping around his home on the security camera.

"That's Kakashi-sensei," answered a surprised Naruto. "What's he doing here?"

"Sensei, is it?" said Orochimaru.

"Yes, he's one of my masters."

"So, you've brought him here, didn't you?"

"What? No, I didn't"

"Well, we shall see," said Orochimaru as he flipped a switch on the wall.

Outside, a trap door opened underneath Kakashi, he fell until he landed in a chair, which began to move a long track. The track took him inside and through Orochimaru's home, including Anko and Karin's room.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted as they watched him unphased.

He continues until he burst through the wall of the dojo where Orochimaru and Naruto meet him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was on my way to do some research when this storm caught me, I came here to get out of the rain."

"A likely story," said a suspicious Orochimaru. "I know that the Leaf Village has sent you.

"Orochimaru, so you've infected this land as well."

"Don't act like you didn't know I …"

Orochimaru was interrupted by the sound of giggling, they searched the room to find Sakura and Sasuke cuddling after he took her virginity.

"Sakura?" said a shocked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she answered as she and Sasuke got up in her underwear.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke" said Orochimaru with a blank look on his face as Sasuke looked in his direction.

"Sakura"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke" said Orochimaru with a blank look on his face as Sasuke looked in his direction.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "What are you doing with this harlot?"

"Harlot" questioned an insulted Sakura.

"You heard me, you have tainted my Sasuke with your feminine wiles. I should…

"Master" interrupted the intercom.

"What is it, Kabuto?" sighed Orochimaru.

"Dinner is ready."

"Fine, won't you join us?"

Orochimaru lead them to the dinning hall where they sat for dinner, Naruto, who looked as if he just wanted out, was sitting next to Sakura who was making eyes with Sasuke who was sitting next to Karin who was lamenting the loss of Juugo. Orochimaru and Kakashi were staring each other down as Kabuto and Anko brought out the meal, Orochimaru stood and begun carving the meat portions with his kusunagi sword for some reason when he noticed the eyes Sakura and Sasuke were making and brandished it in her face to make her stop. As they began eating their meal, Orochimaru and Kakashi began to speak.

"So, if you didn't really know I was here, why did you come?" Orochimaru asked Kakashi.

"I was hired to investigate disturbances caused by someone known as Juugo."

"Juugo?" asked Sakura?

"Yes, you know of him?"

"Yes, we saw him earlier before…"

"Before what?"

"Before he killed him," Karin added as she pointed at the smiling Orochimaru. "He took away the only man I ever loved."

"You may have loved him," replied Kakashi. "But after the reports I've gotten, he was a menace at best."

"Do tell," said Orochimaru.

"According to my report…"

**Kakashi **_**Orochimaru **_**Karin **_**Sakura **_**(Naruto and Sakura)**

**From the day he was born, he was trouble.  
He was the thorn in his mother's side.  
She tried in vain, but he never caused her nothing but shame.  
He left home the day she died...**_**What a guy**_**  
**_**Makes you cry**_**  
****And they did.**

From the day she was gone, all he wanted  
Was rock'n'roll, porn and victims  
Shooting up junk  
He was a low-down, cheap little punk.  
Taking everyone to their end...

When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a kunai knife

**  
****Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him  
I said hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity  
But he locked the door and threw away the key...**_**What a guy**_**  
**_**Makes you cry**_**  
And they did**

But he must been drawn into something  
Making him warn us in a note which reads (what's it say, what's it say?)  
"I'm outta my head, O hurry or I may be dead.  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds..."

When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a kunai knife

"Hmm, he sounds like quite the charmer," said Orochimaru. "Well, if you miss him so much, here he is"

Orochimaru pulled the cloth off of the table, they found a glass table, which revealed they supply of their meal, the remains of Juugo. Horrified, Sakura runs to the arms of Sasuke, seeing this enraged Orochimaru who began to chase Sakura through the house as the others followed them.

**I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twofold.  
You'd better wise up Sakura Haruno.  
Your dumplings don't taste first rate  
You'd better wise up before it's too late**

I've laid the seed it should be all you need  
You're as sensual as a pencil,  
Wound up like an E or a first string  
When you made it, did you hear a bell ring?

You got a block? Well, take my advice  
Simmer down, like a pot of rice.  
This jutsu ought to suit you.

"My legs, I can't move my legs" shouted Sakura.

"Neither can I" said Kakashi.

"It's as if we're glued to this very spot," said Naruto.

It's something you'll get used to -  
A mental mind fuck can be nice.

"You underestimate Leaf Shinobi, Orochimaru," challenged Kakashi. "We know all about you and you're time/space jutsu."

"Space? Time? You mean?" a confused Naruto said.

"Yes, he's been working on the same jutsu your father, Minato, created but through the use of sound, he's learned how to use it to send himself or other people across the furthest reaches and, perhaps, time.

"You mean he can send us to other worlds?" asked Sakura.Fed up, Sakura stood up to Orochimaru.

World, shmorld, girl!

You better get smart, you little pink tart.  
You better wise up, build your thighs up, You better wise up

Don't get hot and tense, you're dirty you could use a rinse

Angry, Orochimaru performed a jutsu that froze Sakura in stone, seeing this angered Naruto as he prepared for battle.**  
You're a weirdo, but you better not cause her sorrow,  
Orochimaru.  
You're a weirdo, but you'd better not cause her sorrow,  
Orochimaru.**

Without a second thought, Orochimaru froze Naruto as well.**  
You're a hot dog...**

Before, Kakashi could say another word, Orochimaru freezes him.

"You can't treat people like this, Orochimaru," an angry Karin shouted. "You do this ev…"

Orochimaru froze her as well.

"To everyone reading this fan fiction, I'd just like to say that it's not easy being a good host," a weary Orochimaru said before freezing Sasuke. "Even my teeth hurt when I smile."

Kabuto and Anko take them to Orochimaru's showroom and dresses them in his signature garb complete with the large bow on the back. Once finished, Orochimaru releases his jutsu on Karin first while simultaneously casting a genjutsu that erased her anger for him.

**It was great when it all began  
I was a regular Snake Lord fan  
But it was over when he had the plan  
To start a-working on a ninja man  
Now the only that gives me hope  
Is my love for a certain dope  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  
**Next was to be released was Sasuke.**  
I'm just sixteen years old  
Truly beautiful to behold  
And somebody should be told  
My libido hasn't been controlled  
Now the only thing I've come to trust  
Is an orgasmic rush of lust  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  
**He released the no longer angry Naruto next.**  
It's beyond me, help me Mommy  
I'll be good you'll see, take this dream away  
What's this, let's see  
Oh I feel sexy  
What's come over me?  
Oh here it comes again...  
**Sakura, no longer repressed sexually, was released next.**  
Oh I feel released  
Bad times deceased  
My confidence has increased  
Reality is here  
The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded  
It's a gas that Snake has landed  
His lust is so sincere.**

Orochimaru stood among them and joined in.

**Whatever happened to Asami Rei?  
That delicate satin draped frame  
As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry  
Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same...**As he relaxed, Orochimaru's jutsu wore off and released Kakashi**  
We've got to get out of this trap  
Before this decadence saps our will  
I've got to be strong and try to hang on  
Or my mind may well snap  
Und my life will be lived for the thrills...**

Give yourself over to absolute pleasure  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
Erotic nightmares beyond any measure  
And sensual daydreams to treasure forever  
Can't you just see it?

Don't dream it - be it.

It's beyond me, help me Mommy

God bless Riona Hazuki...

**My my my, my my my my my, my my my my...  
I'm a wild and untamed thing  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart will pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sound rock on  
We're gonna shake it til the life has gone  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.**Kabuto and Anko burst into the room with their weapons ready.**  
Orochimaru, sorry for you  
Your research is a failure, your lifestyle doesn't suit you  
I'm your new Otokage, you now are my prisoner  
We return to the Sound Village, prepare the transit jutsu...**

We are wild and untamed things  
We're a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart will pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sound rock on  
We're gonna shake it til the life has gone  
Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

Seeing that they have the advantage, Orochimaru relents and pours his heart out.

**On the day I went away... goodbye...  
Was all I had to say... now I...  
I want to come again and stay... Oh my my...  
Smile, and that will mean that I may**

Cause I've seen blue skies, through the tears  
In my eyes  
And I realize... I'm going home.

Everywhere it's been the same... feeling...  
Like I'm outside in the rain... wheeling...  
Free, to try and find a game... dealing...  
Cards for sorrow, cards for pain

Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears  
In my eyes  
And I realize... I'm going home.

I'm going home, I'm going home.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru," said the smirking Kabuto. "It seems you've mistook me, when I said that we're going home, I didn't mean you."

Orochimaru could see the malice in Kabuto's eyes as he surprises him with a jutsu that takes Orochimaru's life. Saddened, Sasuke picks up Orochimaru's body and tries to escape with it but is quickly killed by Kabuto as well.

"You three had better leave unless you want to be the newest residence of our The Planet Hidden In The Sound," Kabuto said to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

The three Leaf shinobi took left the house as they heard a strange sound, they looked back to find the home floating on a sound waves into the sky until it was out of view.

**SORRY FOR HAVING ROCK LEE IN THE TITLE WHEN HE'S NOT IN THE STORY HIS NAME JUST MATCHED UP. I'M CONDUCTING A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR MY NEXT STORY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**


End file.
